1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to, but are not limited to, tools, and in particular, to the field of electronic device manufacturing tools.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of electronic device manufacturing, semiconductor wafers typically undergo a process known as chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process. In order to undertake such a process, a machine known as a CMP polisher is often employed. During the CMP process, the CMP polishing machine is used to planarize the surfaces of the wafers being processed. FIG. 1 depicts an exemplary prior art CMP polishing machine that may be used in a CMP process. The CMP polishing machine 100 includes, among other things, a polisher arm and wafer carrier 102, a control panel 104, a load station 106, an unload station 108, a platen 110, and a polishing pad 112. In a CMP process, a wafer 114 is typically retrieved from the load station 106 and coupled to the polisher arm and wafer carrier 102. During the process, the carrier 102 lowers the wafer 114 so that it contacts the polishing pad 112 facedown. The wafer 114 is than rotated on the polishing pad 112 planarizing the wafer 114. After the completion of the polishing process, the planarized wafer is deposited into the unload station 108.
The polishing pad 112, which is disposed on the platen 110 is typically made of a polymeric material such as filled polyurethane or Dacron™ felt. Although not depicted, the platen 110 may sometimes further include a suba pad that is disposed on top of the platen 110 between the polishing pad 112 and the platen 110. The polishing pad 112 may be secured to the platen 110 by an adhesive such as a polymer adhesive. Polishing pads typically have sponge cake like qualities having a number of air pockets and channels on the surface of the pads. Since polishing pads tend to wear out after prolong use, they must be replaced on a regular basis.
Presently, the polishing pads that are used in CMP polishing machines are physically removed from the platen 110 by hand, which tends to be a time-consuming and physically demanding task. That is, because of the way the polishing pads are attached to the underlying surface (e.g., platen surface) and the inherent characteristics of the pads (e.g., sponge-like), they must be removed delicately but with a relatively considerable amount of force. Further, the amount of working space available to remove the polishing pad 112 from the platen 110 may be quite limited depending upon the CMP polishing machine 100 being used.